Só Você
by Li Morgan
Summary: One-shot sobre a primeira noite de Harry e Draco na fic Por Você. Essa fic é e sempre será dedicada aos meus anjos da guarda, minhas estrelas guias: Paty Black, Kirina-Li, Serim, Youko Julia Yagami e Anna-Malfoy.


**Só Você**

**Disclamer : Infelizmente Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, é verdade, não fui tão rápida quanto J.K. Rowling. **

**Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic que possui Slash e algumas palavras pesadas e cenas lemon, por isso é melhor você ter muita certeza de que quer realmente se expor a esse tipo de Fic. Já aviso que se mandarem review mau educadas eu responderei a altura!**

**Essa fic é e sempre será dedicada aos meus anjos da guarda, minhas estrelas guias: Paty Black, Kirina-Li, Serim, Youko Julia Yagami e Anna-Malfoy.**

Draco acordou sentindo-se dolorido, mas completamente feliz.

Primeiro achou que fosse mais um dos sonhos que tinha com Harry. Sonhos em que amava e era amado pelo griforniano de todas as formas possíveis. Foi então que seu conta que estava nu. E não só nu, estava sendo abraçado por outro corpo igualmente nu.

Respirou, concentrando-se no que havia acontecido. Acabou inspirando o cheiro de Harry, um cheiro que lhe lembrava os momentos de seus sonhos. Sonhara que fora de Harry e Harry fora dele, sonhara com juras murmuradas entre gemidos de prazer.

Draco tomou coragem para abrir os olhos e olhar o lençol que o prendiam e faziam com que ele se pensasse que era Harry.

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os maravilhosos olhos verde que o fitavam plenos de amor. Duvidou que estivesse acordado, só podia ser mais um de seus sonhos malucos. Só acreditou quando ouviu a voz de Harry, sussurrando rouco em seu ouvido.

- Bom dia, loiro - Harry murmurou puxando o sonserino mais para perto - dormiu bem, amor?

Draco tocou a face do moreno, para se certificar que era real e não um sonho. Harry Potter realmente estava nu e abraçado a ele na varanda da sala de estar.

- Draco, não me diga que se arrependeu do que fizemos? - Harry voltou a falar, não escondendo o medo que sentia.

Foi ai que Draco lembrou:

_Harry tinha voltado ainda mais lindo e sedutor do que antes. O moreno tinha me dito tudo que eu queria ouvir, tinha me dito até que a guerra era uma dadiva, pois tinha me levado para ele. Harry o beijara e havia lhe tocado como se fosse algo delicado e valioso, muito valioso._

_Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu, Draco Malfoy me sentia totalmente amado, totalmente querido. Harry me amava por minhas virtudes e meus defeitos e não apesar deles. Eu me sentia no céu. Pelo menos até ele fazer a única pergunta que eu tinha medo de responder. Eu sabia que era insegurança minha, mas achava que se eu falasse a verdade, ele não iria acreditar. Mas mesmo assim a pergunta que eu temia veio._

_- Me responda Draco, por que se arriscou tanto?_

_Eu juro que cogitei falar uma mentira bem contada, ela estava pronta em minha boca quando olhei aqueles olhos verdes, e eles me desarmaram, nem percebi que murmurava um fraco:_

_- Por você..._

_Claro que no momento que eu falei isso, eu me dei conta do que eu tinha falado, tinha desnudado minha alma para ele. Temi a risada, temi a descrença, e isso não me preparou para o beijo que Harry me deu._

_Naquele beijo eu descobri que Harry tinha experiência, muita experiência. O modo como me tocava, como me beijava e me olhava. Nunca senti tanta necessidade de sentir tanto aquele corpo como depois daquele beijo._

_A noite caíra, as estrelas eram a única luz que se projetava sobre meu corpo. E ele estava me despindo de maneira lenta e deliciosa. Notei que a pele dele também reluzia sobre a luz das estrelas, eu estava despindo-o também._

_Era delicioso sentir aquele corpo forte contra o meu, aquela pele quente, os gemidos de Harry a cada nova parte do meu corpo que era beijada e acariciada._

_Quando parei para respirar é que eu notei, estávamos nus sobre a capa se Harry em plena varanda. Eu não queria sair dali por nada, mas ainda temia, temia que Harry me rejeitasse agora, nesse momento que era o mais fabuloso e_ _desejado de toda a minha vida, o momento em que eu seria de Harry e Harry seria meu, só meu._

_Harry sabia que estava sendo muito precipitado, mas necessitava sentir o corpo do loiro como necessitava de ar, Beijou, acariciou e marcou cada parte daquela pele branca e imaculada. Queria que Draco sentisse todo desejo e amor que sentia, queria fazer o loiro ser parte dele mesmo. Queria possuir cada parte do sonserino, queria ouvir seus gritos e gemidos de prazer, mas tinha medo. Medo de decepcionar o loiro, de não dar todo o prazer que o outro precisava. Toda sua experiência, todos os seus casos foram pensando em Draco e não o tendo, agora temia que o desejo de vários anos o fizesse se descontrolar e não dar tanto prazer ao sonserino._

_Sabia que Draco estava gostando, sabia que tinha feito o loiro gozar ao manipular seu membro com a boca. Mas será que Draco estava pronto para uma penetração? Se ele não estivesse Harry tentaria se conter, mesmo já tendo lubrificado o anus de Draco, mesmo estando tão excitado que poderia morrer._

_Harry se posicionou na entrada de Draco, encostando seu pênis de forma firme mas cautelosa, olhando para o rosto de Draco e tentando ver os sentimento e emoções que o loiro sentia. Podia ver medo, desejo, receio, luxuria e amor, mas não sabia que caminho percorrer, poderia muito bem satisfazer o loiro sem penetra-lo, e também ficaria satisfeito._

_Draco notou a excitação de Harry e viu medo nos olhos verde, medo de machuca-lo, medo de fazer algo que o magoaria. Draco nunca tinha sido penetrado antes, mas queria muito sentir Harry dentro de si. Se guardara para isso, mesmo achando que nunca aconteceria e agora que todos os seus sonhos pareciam ter virado realidade, sabia que precisava disso. Por isso sorriu e se precipitou contra o outro, sentindo o pênis de Harry entrar aos poucos dentro de si._

_- Isso, meu loiro, me mostre até onde posso ir - Harry murmurou enquanto gemia._

_Qualquer duvida que Draco pudesse ter acabou com aquela frase, Harry estava se segurando para não machuca-lo. Seu moreno pensava nele e não em si próprio, pensava no prazer dele e não no próprio._

_Draco sentiu dor, e Harry o beijo, murmurando palavras encorajadoras e sensuais. Draco acabou por introduzir todo membro de Harry dentro de si. O prazer que Harry lhe proporcionava era incrível, indescritível. A cada gemido do moreno, Draco sentia-se a cada vez mais longe da sanidade. Iria enlouquecer de prazer, iria morrer. Com um grito abafado pela boca de Harry, Draco gozou, sentindo-se parte de seu amor._

_Harry gozou dentro de Draco e notou que o loiro estava extasiado e muito excitado novamente._

_Harry sentiu a necessidade de ter Draco dentro dele. O sonserino estava deitado de barriga par cima e Harry resolveu se sentar sobre o membro do outro, queria sentir Draco dentro de si, morreria se não sentisse._

_Draco foi surpreendido por isso, imaginava que o moreno o abraçaria e não que sentaria sobre ele e lhe falaria rouco:_

_- Agora Draco, me faz teu, só teu. Me mostra o quanto me quer._

_A voz rouca do moreno o convenceria a fazer qualquer coisa, mas Harry só pedia o que sempre tivera vontade de fazer._

_- Vou te comer, Potter. Vou te comer até tu me pedir para parar - Draco falou enquanto se virava e invertia as posições. Antes era Harry quem estava por cima, agora era ele._

_Draco nem notou que cravava as unhas nos quadris do moreno, enquanto aumentava o ritmo da penetração. Estava pleno de prazer e sentia que Harry também estava. Sentiu que Harry gozava e acabou gozando também._

_Aproveitou os minutos que passou abraçado ao moreno, antes de iniciarem tudo de novo._

_Depois de muito tempo é que foram cair extasiados e exaustos, abraçados e nus sobre as estrelas. Acabaram dormindo assim, aconchegados um ao outro, sendo um do outro._

Draco notou que Harry esta tenso ao seu lado, sua mudez assustara o moreno.

- Me arrependo do que ainda não fizemos, amor - Draco murmurou acariciando o rosto de Harry.

O sorriso que recebeu encheu seu coração de jubilo. Era de Harry e Harry era dele.

- Você é meu - Draco murmurou, possessivo.

- Assim como você é meu - Harry respondeu.

- Só Você pode me tocar, assim como só eu posso tocar em você – Draco continuou ciumento.

- Só você – Harry falou enquanto o acariciava e os guiava mais uma vez em direção ao prazer.

Nota da Li: Então, como ficou minha primeira cena de sexo? Quero criticas para melhorar na próxima.

Obrigado mais uma vez pelas criticas e elogios dados durante a Por Você, me animaram a ter mais idéias e escrever quem sabe, uma outra fic. Aguardarei as fics de vocês.

Beijos da Li.


End file.
